1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for affixing panels in abutting relationship to a support structure. In particular, the invention is a device for securing panels of a building roof to the roof support structure or for securing solar collection panels to a support structure.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Known methods of securing multiple panels forming a building roof to the roof support structure involve a variety of attachment techniques and various means for sealing seams between panels. Generally these methods are designed to be permanent and require significant labor and supply for installation and repair if necessary.
In greenhouses and solar collection devices, certain specific requirements must be met for roof structures. Principally, the roof must be transparent or translucent to allow light into the greenhouse or into contact with the heat or electricity-generating element. Materials providing for light passage are generally more easily damaged than normal roof material and are not readily secured to the roof support structure by the usual method such as fasteners passing through the material. Furthermore, many such light-transmitting materials, such as plastic, are subject to significant thermally-induced expansion and contraction. Thus, greenhouse and solar collection structures must provide a means for securing panels to a support structure without direct fastening, which seals the seams between abutting panels while permitting relatively easy removal and replacement of damaged panels and which permits expansion and contraction without damage to panels or degradation of seals between panels. Naturally, the system used should be reusable so that replacement of damaged panels does not require the additional expense of replacing the devices used to secure the panel.
In view of the necessity to protect the interior of the solar collection device or greenhouse from the elements, the securing system should seal seams between panels, facilitate run-off of rain, and minimize the number of seams which must be sealed.
The instant invention provides a device for securing room or solar collection panels to a support structure which permits use of larger panels thereby reducing the number of seams, seals the seams between panels, permits thermally induced expansion and contraction of panels, provides a channel for run-off of rain or snow which leaks through the seams, consists of a minimum number of parts, and is easy to install, remove and reinstall, thus providing simple and inexpensive installation and repair.
The device of the invention is also versatile, permitting installation on existing structures when replacing old or inadequate roof or solar panels.
The invention is made of extruded metal of sufficient flexibility to permit installation of single, elongated securing and sealing devices across the width of an arch-type roof. Thus, large panels may be used which extend in one piece across the arch roof between opposite walls. Use of such large panels eliminates many seams between panels and reduces the cost of material and labor in installing the device for securing the panels to the support structure.
Since the invention secures panels to the support structure with two interlocking pieces, construction is simplified. Furthermore, the two interlocking pieces may be easily separated to permit removal and replacement of damaged panels.